


Stories We Don't Tell

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster is a dick, Like, M/M, Near Death Experience, Papyrus is Sans' one HP, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans is nothing but an experiment, Sans origin story, Scientist Gaster, The Void, Tralala beware the woman who is bad at tagging, abusive parent gaster, extremely near death, it's vaguely implied but --, papyrus doesn't even show up in this story until the end, soul shit?, tralala beware the Man Who Speaks in Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: "Originally, the WDG project began as experimentation of artificial SOULs."Basically the origin of Sans, according to my own personal headcanon.





	Stories We Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> so I've got this giant, complicated headcanon that basically explains the multi-verse, RESETs, why Sans remembers them. Whenever I came across a plot hole I patched it up with magic and science.
> 
> If you want to see more of my ridiculous headcannon, just ask. I'll make this a series :P
> 
> So I have to admit, a good portion of this was inspired by Handplates by zarla.
> 
>  
> 
> The Handplates -- Basically the same as it is in the comic, only Papyrus' was never attatched  
> The 'Magic' incedent -- While I take my creative liberties on this, it was inspired by this scene: http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/post/142322941524/previously-kind-of-its-not-directly-connected I can't seem to find the comic strip where he actually gets the injury, so if anyone has that link please leave it in the comments.
> 
> The paper description was inspired by this scene: http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/post/144833000577/previous-lets-say-next-thats-one-way-to

Originally, the WDG project began as experimentation of artificial SOULs. The Doctor believed that with a stable isotope, he could trick the barrier into breaking. What he found instead was that, with a little of his own magic, these SOULs had the potential to become sentient beings. Gaster was never one for children, so the SOULs were locked away in isolation chambers that stunted their growth, and the experiment was labeled a failure.

 

It was another sleepless night that the idea hit him -- if SOULs could be created by magic, they could be coerced by it as well. And thus, the WDG project was born.

 

It began with examination. The SOULs had taken the color of Gaster’s respective magical traits -- Bravery (orange) and Patience (cyan.) It was clear that they were unlike any other monster SOUL. Monster SOULs are white or a very extremely pale trait color (mostly in Boss Monsters like himself.) It’s all dependent on a monster’s magical reserves. More than 90% of a monster's magic goes to keeping their physical forms. Even an unborn SOUL is not as bright or as vibrant as these. It could be easily inferred that they would have mass amounts of magic, quantities rivaling King Asgore himself.

 

It was also clear that both monsters would be drastically different. Trait colors so perfectly across the color wheel would have to be. Bravery -- a warm and kind SOUL --- and Patience -- a clinical and logical one.

 

The Doctor didn’t have enough time to raise  _ one  _ child, let alone  _ two.  _ Leaving both SOULs to grow would have been a mistake. Gaster knew he would have to start with one and wait until they were old enough to take care of themself -- and a  ~~ sibling ~~ counterpart -- to begin with the other. It was deciding on which SOUL to begin with that would be the hard part.

 

Patient monsters were strategic and decisive, quick and eager to learn. On the off-hand, they are weak and fragile -- their Patience and logic in fighting being more of a survival tactic than a strategic one. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Brave monsters are easily impressionable -- tough, intimidating, agile; traits a good weapon needs for mass destruction. However, Brave monsters tend to think the good of everyone -- including humankind. That could backfire on him dramatically if his creation ever learned of true intentions. Choosing between the two would be like blindly ripping a piece of paper apart and hoping for the best.

 

It soon became apparent that he had chosen the smaller piece.

 

After a few weeks of magically sped development, Subject 1-S (so named because of his font) stood far too proudly at an impressively disappointing four feet, five inches. Though 1-S still had more to grow, the turtle pace of his development had Gaster predicting he’d never break five feet. That wasn’t even the worst part -- his stats were extraordinarily low. All of them -- HP, DEF, ATK -- had maxed out at 1. The subject was so fragile, there was no possible way he could go through with his plans without terminating him. The Doctor would have labeled the subject a failure and began anew had he not had such a limited quantity. He only had two chances, which meant his second attempt had to be perfect.

 

At first 1-S was an expense. Gaster was going to test and perfect his machines using him and if he died in the process… Well, that’s why there were two of them. He hadn’t expected 1-S to be so logical and comprehensive for his assumed age. Only a year of truly being sentient and the subject already had a  ~~ brain ~~ genius that rivaled his own. Despite being outstandingly smart, 1-S was also outstandingly lazy. He had a sense of nihilism about him. He didn’t do it if he didn’t  _ have  _ to. After all, Gaster never game him a reason to. If he succeeded, there was no reward. Nothing changed -- he would still be the Doctor’s prisoner. Gaster had threatened him with everything -- pain, hunger even death. Through it all, 1-S just grinned his permanent grin, shrugging lazily with a pessimistic comment.

 

It was late at night that Gaster had finally made headway.

 

Gaster had recently given 1-S free reign of the place in a ditch attempt to persuade him to work. It’s not like he could escape, after all. He wasn’t locked in, far from it -- all the doors into and out of the lab had no locks, but the place was built for the Doctor’s impressive stature. The doorknobs were a good seven feet off the ground, embarrassingly and infuriatingly just out of 1-S’ reach. But 1-S wasn’t interested in freedom, as Gaster found out. 1-S spent his free time sitting in front of the isolation chambers, a dopey smile on his face as he proclaimed his love for his unborn counterpart.

 

It was then that Gaster discovered the only way to motivate his creation -- and the source of his one HoPe. It only made sense; Gaster berated himself for not figuring it out sooner. After all, they were two halves of the same whole, of course 1-S would ache to become complete again, if only for just a moment.

 

Even though Gaster would never truly destroy the Brave SOUL -- it would kill both his chances in one fell swoop -- it didn’t make his threat any less real. And with his threat, he finally forced cooperation out of 1-S. With cooperation, the experiments could finally begin.

 

It began with a handplate -- a metal device that was drilled into the bone of the back of his left hand. A clunky little thing that was as excruciatingly painful to engineer as it was to attach. It served both as a tracking device and a destabilizer (an unnecessary feature due to 1-S’ low stats.) With a press of a button, the Doctor could receive his creation’s exact location… and with the press of another, he could cut off 1-S’ access to his own magic. It was a feature originally designed to stop an attack on the Doctor swiftly and easily (a fail safe, if you will,) but with 1-S’ complete disability to hurt even the most fragile of monsters, he used it mainly as a punishment when 1-S spoke out of turn. Along with his magic goes his ability to speak (the lack of vocal cords causes a skeleton to project thought into sound through magic.) Gaster found that leaving 1-S’ magic disconnected for too long caused him to pass out. He tested his subjects limits, sometimes for punishment and sometimes for fun. It was like seeing how long a program could continue to run whilst on airplane mode.

 

Over the years, the experiments became worse, the failures more well remembered by 1-S than the successes. While 13-years of notes and research cannot be broken into one report, there is one experiment that shall not go unmentioned --

 

In an attempt to strengthen his creation’s magic, he’d connected tendril-like conductors to his eye sockets (the mana-lines in a skeleton’s sockets are the most powerful, a direct gateway to his magical reserve) and shot powerful waves of raw magical energy through them -- in a way, like jumping a car. But he did too much too fast, overloading 1-S’ magic and blowing out the entire right side of his skull, draining him nearly completely of his HP. According to the Doctor’s notes;  _ “1-S had impossibly survived the blow with just barely one one-millionth of HoPe. Apparently his will to live solely for his counterpart is far greater than I originally thought.” _

 

From then, Gaster only continued to press his luck. He nearly killed 1-S a total of seven times, and each time he was scarcely able to bring the subject back.

 

It was after 13 years of failure that the Doctor finally gave up. Despite 1-S’ pleading and begging, he released Bravery from the isolation chamber.

 

Gaster writes;  _ “It is cute how subject 1-S has been trying so desperately to impress me so I do not hurt his sibling.” _

 

When 2-P was released, 1-S did what he could only think of to save his new brother -- he ran. He grabbed 2-P and he just ran. He ran even though he knew Gaster was following him. He ran even when it felt like his magic was tearing him in half. He ran even when he stepped into a place he’s never seen, a place filled with static that was as blinding as it was suffocating. He ran until he Fell.

 

He didn’t expect to be caught. --

 

Gaster had thrown himself after 1-S, the only way to save his  ~~ children ~~ experiments was to Fall himself. --

 

The last thing 1-S saw before static faded into reality was the Doctor falling into a nothingness that hurt to look at.


End file.
